Regulus's College Experience
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Regulus Black is a regular college student whose life is about to be turned upside down when he has a one night stand with his brother's friend Remus Lupin. Written for October Writing Club's Character Appreciation, and Trope of the Month on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Will include fade to black sex at some point.
1. Leaving Grimmauld Place

**Hey everyone. Here is another AU. This is a college AU. I wrote this one for October Writing Club's Character Appreciation, and Trope of the Month on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Character Appreciation I used the prompt 11. (setting) 12 Grimmauld Place and I used Regulus in the fic. For Trope of the Month I used the prompt of 5. AU: College/University/Further Education. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Regulus's College Experience.**

"Are sure you packed everything, sweetheart?" his mother asked for what seemed to Regulus like the fifth time that day alone. "Are you sure you want to go to college this year? You can stay home with your father and I."

"I'm sure," Regulus replied with a small smile on his face. "Plus Sirius is going to the same school. You can have him look after me or whatever little arrangement you plan on making." He rolled his eyes because he knew that she'd try to get Sirius to look after him even though his mother and Sirius didn't get along that.

"I just want to make sure that you're well taken care of Reg," she whispered as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'll be fine, Mum," he whispered back. "Now, Sirius will be by any moment to take me to the college. I have to finish up the last of my packing and be ready by the time he gets here."

He was already done packing he just didn't need his mother fidgeting around the room and asking if everything was packed yet again. He knew that his going to college was going to be hard on her. His going was going to be harder than Sirius's was and he knew it.

"Reg," Sirius's voice called as footsteps sounded on the way up the stairs, "you almost ready go, kiddo?"

He looked up as his brother's shaggy black haired head popped through the door. The smile that was always present on Sirius's face was even wider than it usually was today. Sirius seemed as excited to see Regulus off to college as his mother was not excited to see him off.

"Hello, Mother," Sirius barked at their mother making small woman jump even though she knew he was there. "Trying to talk poor Reg into staying home and being a Mummy's boy for the rest of his life."

"Sirius," his mother's voice sounded off chidingly.

Before anything could get heated between the two Regulus gathered his bags and walked over to his older brother nodding. He held out one of the bags to his brother so he could get the last one. Putting the bag he still held down he pulled his mother into last hug.

"I'll be fine, Mum," he told her one last time. "Plus you always wanted us to get a good education and earn a good job. I'm just going to be doing that. That's all." He smiled as he picked up the last two bags. "Sirius and I will be back for Christmas holiday before you know it." With that said he followed his brother down to his car.

"Don't go telling her the whole family is going to be spending the holiday together," Sirius chided him. "You know I don't really like stepping foot in Grimmauld Place. Especially after she kicked me out."

"Sirius," Regulus sighed, "I only told her what I thought would make everything better."

"Of course. Being the dutiful son that you are. Meanwhile I get to be the scumbag who breaks her heart." Regulus could tell by the tone of his voice that Sirius was joking. "When we get there I want to introduce you someone. I think the two of you will get on quite well." Sirius gave him knowing smile which sent a pink tint to Regulus's cheeks.

"Sirius, you aren't trying to set me up are you?"

"Can't a guy try to find his little brother the love of his life?"

"The last time you tried to find me the quote on quote love of my life you set me up with Filch's cat. People looked at me like I was perv for years after that incident. Thank you very much."

"It's not a cat this time. I think you'll like this person very much."

Looking over Regulus sighed as he caught sight of the growing smirk on Sirius's face. He wondered who or what his brother was going to set him up with and if this year at college was going to be the death of him. Settling back into the passenger seat of Sirius's car as they set off for Surrey College Regulus prepared himself for anything. Anything except him.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Regulus's College Experience. Who do you think he is that Regulus isn't really prepared for? I wonder who it could be and why Sirius is being so secretive about who he's setting Regulus up with.**


	2. Roofies and a Question

**Hey everyone this the next chapter for Regulus's College Experience. It was written for October Writing Club's Trope of the Month, and Dragon Breeding Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Trope of the Month I used prompt 4. Action: Flirting with a stranger. I hope you all enjoy chapter two Roofies and and a Question.**

After setting up his room in the apartment that Sirius was renting with James Potter Regulus was set to go to this bar that Sirius was always talking about. Sirius kept making remarks about meeting this mystery man at the bar. The smirks that his brother and James kept shooting each other were enough to drive Regulus crazy. Couldn't they just tell him who they were setting him up with?

"Reg," called Sirius, "are you ready to go yet?"

Regulus nervously fiddled with his t-shirt that Sirius and James both insisted he wear. It was very form fitting on him. Regulus could see the muscles on his torso through the shirt and wondered dimly if that was something else that the duo had planned.

"Reg," Sirius poked his head into Regulus's room. "You are ready. Come on we've been waiting all this time thinking that you weren't ready yet." Sirius drug him from the room.

"Sirius," Regulus sighed, "I feel kind of under dressed in this outfit. Can't I wear something I'm more comfortable with?" He gave Sirius his best puppy dog eyes. That always used to work when they were younger.

"The puppy dog eyes aren't going to work on me this time, baby brother," Sirius informed him as he drug him into the living room where James Potter and his and Sirius's girlfriend Lily sat waiting for them.

"Darn, Sirius, when did your brother get so hot?" asked both James and Lily.

Regulus felt a blush color his cheeks as James Potter's eyes roved over his body. He could see that Lily's eyes were doing the same thing. He could also tell that this was quite annoying his older brother. He watched Sirius pulled both James and Lily into a passionate kiss.

"Guys," Regulus said clearing his throat when the kiss began to get heated, "I am in the room."

The three sprung apart hastily.

"Why don't we get going then?" suggested Sirius motioning to the door.

The four of them walked across the campus to the bar that was actually on the outskirts of the campus. It was called the Wolf's Den and it seemed to be very packed tonight. Regulus watched opened mouth as Sirius pulled James and Lily off across the dance floor. Leave it Sirius to say he was setting him up and then leave him to his own devices. Wandering over to the bar he sat down next to a very attractive young man. He seemed very familiar but he couldn't put his finger on where he'd seen the young man before.

"You must be a freshman?" asked the young man turning to Remus. "Either that you've got one of those baby faces that everyone is always going on about."

"I...I'm a freshman," Regulus told the young man.

The young man sitting next to him motioned the bar over with a small smile stretching his face. The harried man hurried over to the two of them exasperated but changed his tune when he saw who was calling him.

"What'll it be, sir?" the bar tender asked.

"Whatever my friend here wants and keep 'em coming?" the young man told him. "What'll it be, cutie?"

"I'll have a root beer," Regulus stuttered out painfully as the pink tinged his cheeks yet again.

"You can't have a root beer at a bar, babe. Try something outside of your comfort level."

"What do you suggest? You seem to be a regular here?"

The young man studied Regulus from head to toe. With a knowing smile he turned to bar tender and said, "He'll have a Sex on the Beach," he arched an eyebrow. "My recipe, Peter."

"Right away."

The bar tender hurried away leaving the blushing Regulus to sit next to the stranger who seemed to heavily hitting on him. Or least pretending to have some sort of interest in him.

"You look familiar," Regulus told the man looking at him, "like I should know you for some reason. You didn't happen to go to Hogwarts at any point in your education? Did you?"

"I did," the man told him gently grazing his hand as he handed over the drink that bar tender that had just handed him. "I'm guessing you went there too?"

Regulus nodding trying not to freak out that he felt a little jolt go through him as the young man sitting next him's hand grazed his own. He took a tiny sip of his drink which didn't taste that bad if he had to admit it. Taking another sip he listened as the young man told him about being a prefect at Hogwarts and having three other friends.

"Here you are, Reg," Sirius' voice cut through the fog in his head. He turned towards the boy sitting next to Regulus. "I see you've met Remus here." He smiled at Remus. "I..."

Regulus was beginning to grow drowsy as he downed the last of his drink. "I don't feel so good, Siri," he whispered swaying dizzily on his bar stool. He went to get up but ended up slamming face first into the bar.

"What recipe did you use, Wormtail?" Remus asked yelled as he knelt near the younger boy in concern.

"You know," Peter chimed up trying not to let Sirius hear. "The special one."

"Not one you think is the special one?"

"Yeah."

"You thought I wanted you to roofie Sirius's brother?"

"Why not?"

"I'm going to kill you, Wormy," shrieked Sirius.

"Sirius, we have to get Regulus home and make sure he's okay," Remus told him stopping Sirius in his tracks.

Sirius picked up one of Regulus's arm as Remus got the other. Looking over Regulus's unconscious body Sirius arched an eyebrow at his friend. "We're going to have a discussion about what kind of drinks you let Wormy be in charge of Remus," Sirius told him.

Regulus didn't know how long he'd been out for but he knew he was now experiencing his very first hangover. He groaned as he moved out from under the blankets he'd been bundled under. Looking around he saw that both Sirius and Remus had fallen asleep on the floor beside his bed. He watched them for a while. He had been prepared for everything but he was prepared for him. For Remus Lupin and the way just touching his hand had made him feel.

"Move," he groaned feeling the bile rise in his throat. He raced to bathroom trying not step on either of them. Getting there just in time to open his mouth and spill the contents of his stomach into the shiny toilet bowl.

"I'm sorry," Remus told Regulus holding the younger man's hair as he emptied his stomach. "I'm so sorry, baby."

Regulus felt someone's forehead resting against his back as he continued to empty his stomach of all it's contents. It was a few minutes before all he could do was dry heave and then finally everything stopped.

"You good?" Remus asked in concern.

Regulus nodded fearing to open his mouth unless more came out of him. He felt Remus pick him and carry him out to the living room. Placing Regulus gently couch he lifted the younger boy's head and placed it on his lap.

"You sure you're good?" Remus asked concern still coloring his voice.

Regulus nodded as he flipped the tv on.

"Can I ask you something, Reg?" Remus's voice sounded timid.

"Sure," Regulus told him with a small smile.

"I was wondering if maybe this weekend you'd want to go out on a date or something?" Remus asked him raising his eyebrow. "With me that is?"

"Of course. I'd love to."

Regulus snuggled into Remus's lap and allowed himself to drift slowly back to sleep. He felt Remus's hand gently stroking through his hair before he was fully asleep.

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter two Roofies and a Question.**


	3. What Are We?

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter of Regulu's College Experience. This chapter was also written for October Writing Club's Trope of the Month on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I used prompt 3. Relationship: Boyfriend. Warning for fade to black sex if this content makes you uncomfortable please turn back now. If you are comfortable reading this content then I hope you all enjoy What Are We?.**

Regulus smiled to himself as he thought back on the day that Remus had asked him to be his boyfriend. They been sort of low key dating for almost two months by that point. Regulus just wanted to know if he was Remus's boyfriend or not.

"Reg," Remus's voice broke through his thoughts as he reached across the table and took Regulus's hand, "you seem to be deep in thought about something, babe. What's wrong?"

Regulus raised an eyebrow at Remus as he took a sip of the wine that his boyfriend had bought for them. "Do you really need to ask what's wrong, Remus?" he asked bitterly. "What am I to you? Am I your boyfriend? Or some botty call that you're embarrassed of? Or..."

"Reg," Remus cut him off, "you know what you are to me. It's just..."

"What are you embarrassed to admit that you we're together? Because I'm not embarrassed to be with you. I love you, Remus and I hope beyond hope that you love me just as much."

Remus sighed and watched as Regulus took another sip of the wine. He wondered somewhat if the younger man had already been drinking. He only ever got like this when he was drinking. Or worse drunk.

"Reg, I think that maybe we should call it a night," Remus told him going to pick Regulus up. "I think you're drunk."

"I'm drunk, Remus," Regulus cried out exasperated at the other boy. "I haven't had a bit of alcohol all day. Except for the bit of wine in this glass right here."

Remus knelt in front of Regulus knowing that the younger man was telling the truth. He couldn't detect a trace alcohol on Regulus's breathe. Looking up into Regulus's eyes something took a hold of Remus. Something stirred deep inside him and a need to kiss the younger man surged through Remus. Gently cupping Regulus's cheek Remus pressed his lips against Regulus's slipping his tongue into the other boy's mouth.

Regulus moaned into the kiss as he felt Remus's other hand on his lower back. Pulling away in desperate need for air he panted as he looked at Remus's darkening eyes.

"Remus," he whimpered.

"Regulus," moaned Remus, "I'll say anything. I'll do anything for you."

Regulus shook his head the heat of the kiss no longer clouding his mind. "Remus, what are we?" he asked folding his arms across his chest staring deep into the other young man's eyes. "What am I to you?"

"What you want to be?" Remus asked.

"I want you say that I'm your boyfriend. But not just to me. To your friends. To my older brother Sirius. To anyone that will listen."

"I will," Remus promised sounding like he was on the verge of begging for something. "I will them all. I'll everyone that you're my boyfriend if that is what makes you happy." He pulled Regulus against him pressing his lips back to the younger boy's. "I love you," he whispered against Regulus's mouth before kissing him yet again.

Regulus's head was spinning as the kiss deepened. Remus wasn't lying and he knew that. But something about the pleading tone to Remus's voice nagged at the back of Regulus's mind. As Remus's hand slid down his torso all thoughts of the pleading in his voice went away and something hungry and animal like took it's place.

"Remus," he moaned pleadingly.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked looking hungrily into Regulus's eyes.

Regulus nodded eagerly letting loose a moan as Remus carried him towards his room undressing Regulus as he went. This was going to be one hell of a night he thought as Remus placed him on the bed.

 **I hope you all enjoyed What Are We?.**


	4. Your What?

**Hey everyone. Here is another chapter for Regulus's College Experience. This chapter was written for October Writing Club's Trope of the Month on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I used prompt 1. Character: Remus. I hope you all enjoy Your What?.**

It had been a hell of an awkward month after Regulus's first time with Remus. The reason for the awkwardness was Sirius of course. Sirius didn't think to knock on Regulus's closed door before he entered his younger brother's room and the yelling brought not only James but Lily too. So all three them had ended up yelling and screaming at Regulus and Remus.

"I don't understand what their problem is," Remus muttered as he held Regulus's hand while they waited in line to get some coffee for the group. "But I think they'd better get over it pretty fast. I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon."

Regulus smiled over at Remus. He was pretty much happy and satisfied with his relationship and his friend even if Sirius wasn't to please about the progression of things between the two boys.

"Sirius will come around," he assured Remus gently as smell wafted across his path. It was the wonderful smell of bacon and chocolate chip pancakes. His stomach was begging for them now. Turning to Remus with a small smile he knew he had to ask. "Do you think we could some of those chocolate chip pancakes and bacon?"

"You just ate a few minutes ago, Reg," Remus chuckled. "What are trying to out eat your older brother or something like that?"

Regulus pouted doing the puppy dog eyes he knew that Remus could never say no to. He could see Remus's resolve beginning to crumble so he put on the extra pressure by welling his eyes up with fake tears. It always worked where Remus was concerned.

"Fine," Remus told him. "But you get to tell the others why we're late with the coffee and muffins."

"I love you," Regulus told him kissing him firmly on the lips as they neared the front of the line. Regulus sighed in relief as Remus placed the order when they finally reached the front of the line. Not that he didn't order for himself most times but Regulus was starting to feel the bile rising in his throat. He really didn't understand why. And then he saw it. A thick juicy piece steak was on the table next to them and as the smell crept towards Regulus quickly excused himself and ran towards the bathroom.

He just made it to the toilet when his stomach decided everything he'd just eaten had to come piling out at once. It really did taste better going down then it did coming back up, he thought as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He heard the door open to the bathroom and some food bags were placed on the floor as the door to his stall was opened.

"Reg," came Remus's voice, "you okay, baby?"

"I...I'm..." he couldn't finish before he threw up once more. Leaning his head against the toilet he groaned as Remus rubbed his back gently. "I think I'm starting on the flu or something."

"Then we'd better get you home. Come on."

Remus back out of the stall and picked up the bags of food and the tray of coffee. He motioned Regulus towards him but could tell they might not be going anywhere soon. Regulus was deathly pale and he quickly ducked back into the stall again and continued to empty the contents of his stomach.

"Reg," Remus called to him, "I'm going to call Sirius and the other and tell them to meet us at the hospital."

"But it's just the flu," Regulus groaned as he went back throwing up again.

"I just want to make sure. I'll be right back, baby."

Regulus heard the door to the bathroom open and close again. Why was Remus being so darn over reactive about this? It was only the flu after. He'd be sick for a day or two and then he'd be fine. Not being used to being babied by someone his own age Regulus rolled his eyes as he felt another bout of puke coming on.

Remus came back a few minutes later with paramedics in tow. Regulus felt a annoyed sigh leave his lips. Now this was a definite over reaction on Remus's part.

"Where is my baby brother, Lupin?" he heard Sirius snap.

"He's in there," Remus's voice came outside the stall Regulus was in.

"Reg, baby brother, it's me, Sirius," came Sirius's voice as the stall opened to reveal that not only was Sirius there but so was James.

The paramedic pushed past Remus, James, and Sirius and put Regulus on a stretcher. Regulus sat up and looked at them all with a quirked eyebrow. This was really unnecessary.

"I think I can walk, you guys," Regulus murmured.

"Reg, just lie back," came Lily's voice from the doorway.

"Should I start the video now?" came Peter's voice.

"Wormy, this is serious," Sirius hissed as everyone was back away from the door so the stretcher could be pushed through the crowd. "My baby brother is very ill. He needs a doctor now."

"I'm a doctor," came a voice in the crowd. Someone was pushing their way through crowd and a groan left Regulus's mouth as he saw who was pushing their way through the crowd. Of all the doctors in all the world it had to be her. It had to be his older cousin Bellatrix.

"Bella," came Peter's voice flirtatiously, "long time no see."

"Bite me, rat boy," she hissed in his direction. She then turned to Regulus. "What seems to be the problem here, little cousin?"

"It's just the flu," Regulus assured her. "These four are just over reacting to it."

"I think you should still come into the hospital though. Just to be on the safe side. Alright?"

Regulus rolled his eyes but ended up agreeing. Bellatrix was after all a doctor. Or an intern at that rate. That counted in his mind as a medical professional saying to go to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital they were taken straight to a room. Bellatrix wasn't allowed to be on Regulus's medical team because of the rule that said you aren't allowed to work on your own family but she was allowed to stay in the room with him. She and Sirius sat on either side of his bed with Remus sitting next to him on the bed. He gripped Remus's hand as the doctor ordered all kinds of tests on him.

"What are all those test for, Bella?" Sirius asked in concern. "Can't they just look at him and say what he's got?"

"The test can tell better than just looking at a person," Bellatrix assured Sirius, Remus, and Regulus. But more so it was meant for Regulus who looked ready to hyperventilate at minute. "Don't worry, Reg. These guys are the best at what they do. Nothing bad is going to happen to you, little cousin."

The tests seem to call for a lot of blood to be drawn and what made it worse was they made Remus leave his side. He wasn't sent that far away just by the bed side but it still filled Regulus with dread. He watched as they drew his blood and poked and prodded at him until he felt about ready scream and cry his eyes out. And then it was over.

"How long is this going to take, Bella?" Regulus's voice came out in a whisper. He remembered that Remus had planned a evening out for the two of them before all of this had happened.

"Don't worry about, Reg," Remus told him stroking Regulus's hair gently. "We can reschedule or plans for later. We just want you to get better as soon as you can."

Bellatrix was called from the room at this moment. Regulus could tell something had to be horribly wrong as the doctor stared at him as though he was some rare disease that they'd just found. He wondered what was wrong that made the doctor look that frightened and that gleeful at the same time. He could Bellatrix yelling a few minutes later.

"I wonder what they said to piss her off?" Sirius murmured.

They found out a few minutes later as the doctors followed by Bellatrix walked back in looking of all things amazed, shocked, and frightened at the same time.

"Regulus," came Dr. Green, "unless we're reading the tests wrong you're pregnant."

Regulus thanks God he wasn't standing at the moment they told him. If he'd been standing he'd have been in a world of pain when he actually passed out after hearing the news. This was going to be interesting to explain to his mother.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Your What?.**


	5. Regulus's First Appointment

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter of Regulus's College Experience. This chapter was written for both October Writing Club's Trope of the Month, and Halloween Bingo Funfair Events on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Trope of the Month I wrote for 2. word: mood. For Halloween Bingo I used prompt 71. screaming. I hope you all enjoy Regulus's First Appointment.**

"This is something new for us," the doctor told Regulus and Remus as they were lead into a room. "We don't get many pregnant males in the office after all. Regulus why don't you change into a gown so we can begin the examination?"

Regulus nodded and the doctor left Regulus and Remus alone. Regulus stared at Remus in fear. This wasn't the first time that he had been told his situation was strange. But it was the first time he'd received several strange looks in the waiting room. He guessed most people would think he was strange. He was even beginning to think he was strange.

"Reg," Remus said handing the him the gown gently, "why don't you change and try not to think about what everyone else thinks? It doesn't matter what they think. It only matters what you think." Remus kissed Regulus gently on the lips.

Regulus nodded after they broke the kiss. "You're right," he told Remus. "But there is one thing I'm kind of concerned about."

"What's that?"

"How are we going to tell my mother?"

"Knowing Uncle Sirius he's already done the job for us." Remus chuckled at the thought of Sirius walking straight up to Mrs. Black and telling her her baby boy was pregnant by Remus.

"It's not funny, Remus," Regulus sighed. "She'll kill me when she finds out about that."

Before Remus could answer the sound of someone screaming came from down the hall. Regulus began to shake a little the screams sounded very painful to him. Why did they sound painful? He looked fearfully over at Remus as he changed.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Remus tried to assure Regulus as they waited for the doctor to come back in.

"It didn't sound like nothing, Remus," Regulus whispered on the verge of tears. He was not in the mood for the lies of it's nothing. He jumped slightly when the door opened and another doctor walked in.

"I'm sorry about this but one of other patients went into labor and your doctor was hers," the new doctor told Regulus. "Shall we begin?"

Regulus nodded in fear. He could still hear the sounds of the woman screaming in pain down the hall. If it was painful for someone who was supposed to be able to give birth what would it feel like for someone like Regulus? What would feel like to give birth for a man? Regulus was lost in his thoughts while doctor rambled on about vitamins and prenatal this and that. Everything went quite when the door opened and his mother stormed in.

"Regulus Arcturus Black," she screamed, "what have you done to yourself?"

Now he really wasn't in the mood to deal with this.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Regulus's First Appointment.**


End file.
